deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Space: Downfall
Dead Space: Downfall is the animated prequel film to Dead Space. It was developed by Film Roman and was released on October 31st for Blu-Ray and DVD. It shows the events leading up to the beginning of the Dead Space game and how the Necromorph infection spread to the USG Ishimura from the mining colony on Aegis 7. Plot A screen crackles to life as an exhausted Alissa Vincent gets on the chair in front of the recording device, explaining the fall of the Ishimura due to an infestation of parasitic alien-organisms possibly brought about by the disturbance of an "artifact", and tells the recipient of the message that the Ishimura and the artifact must be destroyed. The Message ends. Going back in time, three patrolling inspectors in RIGs move to inspect unusual seismic activity on the planet surface. One of them notes chemical weathering on the walls and another takes note of a what appears to be a claw mark. They discover an object referred to as the "Artifact" on the planet's surface, it is later brought aboard the Ishimura by orders of Captain Matthius and Dr. Kyne. A week passes and a rash of violent attacks between the miners and other crew begin to rise in numbers. Hostilities begins to break out as members of the religious group, the Unitologists, beg for a glimpse of the Artifact, a key icon in their belief. Meanwhile, on the planet, two miners check out an outpost that has gone silent while the Ishimura brings up a chunk of the planet for mining purposes. Shortly after arriving the men discover something amiss and one goes out in search of his girlfriend, while his partner eerily vanishes during a quick blackout. In the girlfriend's room, the man watches in shock as his beloved commits suicide shortly after muttering how "they want our bodies." As the man flees the facility, he is unaware of an alien presence flying into the closing shuttle door and attaching itself to his deceased lover. Onboard the Ishimura, Alissa Vincent, head of the security on the ship demands that Matthius allow an investigation of the recent outbreak of violence, but Matthius remains firm in the belief that nothing is amiss. Suddenly the vessel piloted by the surviving miner crashes into the hangar just as he cuts communication and is killed by his mutated girlfriend. Vincent and her team are dispatched to contain the situation but discover nothing aboard the small ship, then depart to find out what caused the crash. Down in the sickbay, a man awakes to discover alien creatures mutating the various corpses in the morgue, only to be gruesomely dispatched moments later. The situation turns grim all through the ship as the chaos and body count steadily rises, creating havoc as Matthius demands order. A confrontation between Matthius and Kyne leads to the former being accidentally killed by a sedative needle driven into his eye by the good Dr. Kyne, who then flees in terror. Vincent and her team arrive at the morgue where a recently mutated corpse kills a teammate before being dispatched. Things become chaotic as Vincent and her team struggle to make their way back to safety, but are confronted by a horde of mutated crew members. When it looks like conventional weapons are useless, a man named Samuel Irons arrives on the scene with a mining tool and easily cuts down the creatures. Unfortunately, a member of the team named Hanson goes insane from the chaos and violently murders fellow teammate Shen, using another mining tool to cut her vertically in half, after which Hanson and Vincent have a brief fight ending with Hanson being shot through the head by Ramirez. Returning to the deck, Vincent, Irons, and remaining member Ramirez discover that Dr. Kyne has overridden the ships gravitational controls and is planning to crash the ship into the planet below. Along the way to confronting Kyne, Vincent and the others discover survivors being attacked by Necromorphs and go to save them. Using himself as bait, Irons buys time for Vincent and Ramirez as they extract the scared crew members before being killed and turned into more mutants. Unfortunately the survivors are overwhelmed off-screen by more creatures and Ramirez sacrifices himself to give Vincent a head start for the control room where Kyne is hiding. Vincent confronts Dr. Kyne who claims what he has done was necessary and steals her weapon as she tries to save the ship. All seems lost and Vincent finds herself surrounded by numerous Necromorphs. She then discovers that the creatures cannot come into close proximity with the artifact, but the hopeless Vincent doesn't care and breaks down. Spurred on by a brief vision of Ramirez, Vincent leaves a video log that details the entire events up until now, and that warns that the Ishimura and the colony must be destroyed, and uploads the log to a distress beacon nearby on a downed shuttle. In a final act of heroism, Vincent charges through the Necromorph crowd and activates the distress beacon as the airlock opens, which sucks out the beacon and the Necromorphs. Her job complete, Vincent lets go of the shuttle and lets herself be sucked into space. As the film draws to a close, Vincent's lifeless body drifts into the darkness of space as the song Twinkle Twinkle Little Star plays eerily. The story ends just as the USG Kellion arrives and prepares to dock on the Ishimura. This is where Dead Space begins. Cast *Nika Futterman as Alissa Vincent *Keith Szarabajka as Terrence Kyne *Jim Cummings as Benjamin Matthius *Kelly Hu as Shen *Kevin Michael Richardson as Samuel Irons *Phil Morris as Hanson *Bruce Boxleitner as Colin Barrow *Grey DeLisle as Heather *Lia Sargent as Jen Barrow *Jeff Bennett as Dobbs *Hal Sparks as Ramirez Trivia *On the inside of the DVD cover there is a scene index and a picture of a large Necromorph that has deceased human bodies fused onto it including Ramirez, Samuel Irons and the woman who was killed by a Slasher in the shower room in Downfall. *The inspecting miners note that there are E-34 drilling rig drag-lines made across the area close to the Marker, and that E-34s "haven't been used in over 150 years", hinting at some possible human intervention -- mentioned in Chapter Eleven by Kendra; "This divine relic? Made by man." *The Marker here appears to be much larger compared to the Marker that Isaac later moves back to its pedestal in the game. * The art for the DVD cover is a cartoon mirror of the game cover. * There are only 5 types of Necromorphs that make an appearance in the movie: Pregnants, Slashers, Infectors, Swarmers, and Lurkers. Category:Backstory